En la playa
by Rhape
Summary: RikuXSora. Sora y Riku tiene un momento especial en la playa!. Oneshot muy corto, xDu. Dedicado a mi amiga MisaoQ.Q. n.n. Dejen reviews! n,n


**Este fic es para todas las fan SoraXRiku, y dedicado especialmente a MisaoQ.Q.! Amiga, espero que te guste! nOn**

**Este fic es corto, así que no se quejen, n,nU**

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

La noche oscura, alcanzándose a ver algunas nubes; el sonido de las olas del mar que golpeaban la orilla; y la luna con su usual aura blanca brillando a su alrededor hacían que la playa fuese el escenario perfecto para un par de enamorados…O al menos eso pensaba el chico de cabellos plateados, que miraba la playa por la ventana de su cuarto.

- _Sora…_- murmura inconcientemente hipnotizado por el hermoso paisaje de la playa – _Me gustaría ver el mar contigo…-_ una pequeña sonrisa se dibuja en sus labios.

Se despega de la ventana y camina hacia fuera de su casa, tratado de no hacer mucho ruido al salir, ya que sus padres no le dejaban salir a estas horas de la noche (pero si apenas son las 10 p.m. ¬.¬).

Todo estaba oscuro, que casi no se veía nada. Camina entre la oscuridad de las calles buscando la casa del chico castaño Era un poco difícil caminar sin tropezarse con algo.

Llego a la casa de su mejor amigo. Toca la puerta, y es abierta por el castaño que lo mira algo sorprendido por la hora que llega a su casa.

- _Riku? Que pasa?_ – pregunta un poco alarmado dejándolo pasar.

- _Nada, Sora_ – dice tranquilo – _Solo querías saber si quieres venir conmigo a la playa_ – le sonríe.

- _Uhm…Pero a esta hora?…-_ murmura pensativo.

- _Será solo un rato. Vamos, a ti te dejan salir hasta más tarde_ – pone sus manos sobre su cintura al verlo dudar.

- _Sora! Quien es?_ – se escucha la voz de la madre del castaño que lo llamaba desde la cocina – _Si es Kairi dile que te tienes que dormir temprano!_ –

- _Eh...no. Es Riku_ – dice alzando un poco la voz para que lo oiga sin tener que gritar.

_- Ah, Riku_ – va hacia la entrada donde se encontraban los chicos – _Hola, Riku, disculpa, pensé que eras Kairi. Siempre viene a molestar a mi Sora como a esta hora. Esa jovencita no entiende que uno no debe salir a estas horas de la noche_ – dice suspirando.

- _Ehh…mamá, Riku vino a ver si podía ir con él un rato a la playa_ – le dice mientras ambos temen una respuesta negativa.

- _Uh? Es cierto eso, Riku?_ – Riku asiente – _Ok, regresa antes de las 12_ – se regresa a la cocina.

- _Je, vaya, pensé que diría que no_ – comenta incrédulo.

_- Entonces, vamos?_ – pregunta Riku algo impaciente.

Salieron de la casa para dirigirse a la playa. Mientras caminaban, ninguno dijo ni una sola palabra. El silencio llego a ser un poco incomodo, pero no tenían idea de cómo comenzar una conversación. Así que Sora decidió hacer la pregunta que tenía rato de querer hacerla.

- _Uhm…Riku? -_

- _Sí?_ – contesta enseguida.

- _Para que vamos a la playa a esta hora? –_

- _Er…para nada en especial. Pero la noche esta muy linda, no crees?_ – lo mira de reojo.

- _Sí, bueno, tienes razón_ – gira un poco su cabeza para verlo – _Hey, Riku, te juego unas carreras? De aquí a la orilla del mar!_ – antes de poder asentir o negarse, Sora sale corriendo dejando atrás.

Sonríe divertido por el infantil comportamiento del castaño. Y corre tras él, no para ganarle la carrera, sino para alcanzarlo.

Sora estaba a punto de llegar a la meta cuando de pronto Riku lo alcanza y lo jala de la gorra de su chamarra haciéndolo caer sobre la arena.

- _Oye! Eso es trampa!_ – grita cruzado de brazos en forma de puchero.

- _Ah, en serio?_ – pregunta haciéndose como el que no sabía – _Entonces, salir corriendo antes que el otro también es trampa, no? –_

- _No, no lo es_ – responde fingiendo enojo.

El de cabello plateado rió un poco y ayudo a Sora a levantarse.

Se sentaron junto a la orilla del mar.

- _Que lindo se ve el mar!_ – estira un poco los brazos.

- _Imagine que te gustaría verlo…–_ dice sin darse cuenta de lo que había dicho.

- _Ahh…por eso me trajiste, no?_ – le sonríe encantado.

- _Sí…-_ responde algo sonrojado pero, por lo oscuro de la noche, no se nota mucho su rubor.

- _Ah! Riku, que buen amigo eres!_ – le sonríe, el peliplateado hace lo mismo, tomado un poco de más confianza a la situación.

Disfrutaron durante un rato la brisa del mar, hasta que se volvió un poco más fría.

- _Que frío!_ – exclama Sora abrazándose a sí mismo tratando de quitarse el frío.

- _Tienes frío?_ – pasa su brazo sobre los hombros de Sora para, de esa forma, abrigarlo un poco, provocándole un leve sonrojo.

_- Ehmm…bueno, ya no tanto_ – le responde riendo nervioso sintiendo el calor corporal del peliplateado.

- _Seguro?_ – le susurra suavemente al oído, provocando algunos escalofríos en Sora.

- _Eh…sí. No te preocupes_ – comienza a hacerse a un lado poco a poco controlado por los nervios al sentir la respiración de Riku en su rostro.

_- Sora, hueles rico_ – acerca más su rostro con el del castaño, alcanzando a rozar sus labios y mordisqueándolos de manera sensual.

El castaño, sorprendido por esa reacción, lo empuja sin querer.

- _Riku?_ – le llama respirando agitado – _Por que hiciste eso?_ -

-…- toma aire – _Sora…me, me gustas _– baja su vista hacia la arena esperando lo peor.

_- Ri…Riku…, también me gustas…_ – agacha la cabeza sonrojado.

Riku, sorprendido pero feliz por tal respuesta, sonríe y centra su mirada en Sora.

- _Sabes…? Me gustas desde hace tiempo_ - el castaño lo escucha con atención - _Solo que no me había atrevido a decírtelo -_

- _Yo…ni siquiera estaba seguro sí decirte o no_ – dice avergonzado, y la luz de la luna deja ver su rostro sonrojado.

- _Me gusta cuando te sonrojas_ – le coquetea a la vez que acaricia una de sus mejillas más sonrojadas por su comentario.

- _Pues a mí me gustan tus ojos_ – ríe.

- _Hmm…eres muy dulce…!_ – lo toma de los hombros y lentamente lo recuesta en la arena para comenzar a besarlo de nuevo ahora sin ninguna interrupción

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**MisaoQ.Q, espero que te haya gustado! Lo escribi con mucho cariño para ti y todas las fan de esta pareja! nOn**

**Reviews. :3**


End file.
